OAV Chapter 4 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot In Westerville, Lelouch and Kallen talk after Nunnally and the others have left. Lelouch mentions that Kallen came on strong with Ohgi, but Kallen says he deserved it. Lelouch also hopes that Ohgi believes her story about the army report and Kallen replies that she couldn't tell him that she learned about Naoto's death from Naoto himself through Lelouch's connection to the collective unconscious. Lelouch finally mentions that he felt as if Nunnally was hiding something from him. On the plane ride back home, Ohgi chastises himself for bringing up Lelouch's Geass to Kallen. Nunnally tries to reassure him, but is interrupted as Sayoko alerts her that Amanda is online with an important message. At Kamine Island, Amanda reports to Nunnally that she and Gino have arrived. They have located Suzaku's Lancern and his discarded jacket, but found no other trace of him. Nunnally instructs them to patrol the area. In C's World, an astounded Suzaku asks Euphemia if it truly is her. Euphemia assures him that she is real and that she and Shirley have been keeping C.C. company. She holds her hand to Suzaku's head to read his memories and then immediately slaps him afterwards, scolding him for the way he has treated Nunnally. Forgoing her frustration, Euphemia happily takes Suzaku's hand, telling him they have much to discuss. Meanwhile, Cornelia receives a positive report regarding Britannia's Solar Spectrum Engine production, Crime Prevention System, and solar energy farming. However, she is also informed that a technician sent to the Pendragon crater has disappeared without a trace. A search party was sent, but they too have disappeared. Satellite photos show only the remaining vehicles and equipment, as if the people had vanished into thin air. Ruling out the possibilities of an abduction for ransom or a witness elimination, Cornelia orders a recon squad suited with Knightmares to investigate the matter. Back in C's World, Euphemia looks over the photos in Suzaku's holographic projector. She is delighted to learn about Cornelia and Nonette and their adopted children, Nunnally's rehabilitation, and Lelouch starting a family with Kallen. When Suzaku remarks that Kallen is a harsh person, Euphemia shows him pictures of Kallen with her family, demonstrating her loving and caring nature. Euphemia accuses Suzaku of judging people superficially and C.C. concurs, stating this is the same reason the Zero Requiem wouldn't have worked. C.C. explains that Zero Requiem could only work if all of humanity thought the same way, which is totally contrary to human nature. Suzaku remains skeptical, but Euphemia explains that he was already the victim of a similar plan. After the discovery of Sakuradite, Charles zi Britannia mined as much of the mineral as he could in an attempt to monopolize it. Once a large deposit of it was discovered in Japan, Charles sent Lelouch and Nunnally there as hostages in order to bargain with the Kyoto House. Initially, Charles proposed for Lelouch and Nunnally to marry Kaguya and Suzaku, respectively, but Genbu Kururugi refused the offer and, thus, Britannia invaded Japan. Though Suzaku did not agree with his father's decision to fight till the end, Euphemia reveals the real reason Suzaku killed him was to protect Lelouch and Nunnally as his father had planned to kill them. Outraged at the idea, Suzaku accuses C.C. of deceiving him, but she explains that Suzaku's mind had blocked off that part of his memory due to the trauma. C.C. further explains that individual human identities were the obstacle that stood in the way of Charles' plan. Charles had used his Geass on the collective unconscious to make the world except the conversion of the United States into the Britannian Empire, but it was still not sufficient. Charles' plan also faltered due to the disobedience of his Geass soldiers, Rolo being a prime example. Ultimately, Charles attempted to use the Akshata Sword to manipulate the minds of every human on Earth and eliminate all individuality and free will. Seeing that Suzaku understands the horror of such a plan, C.C. asserts that her claim about Lelouch being innocent of Euphemia's death is true. Furious, Suzaku grabs C.C. and fiercely refutes her claim. However, Euphemia stops Suzaku and supports C.C.'s story. She explains that Lelouch was willing to accept her Special Administrative Zone and retire as Zero, but just as they had reached an agreement, V.V. and Rai appeared and the latter used his Geass to command Lelouch to not interfere until they had left and Euphemia to massacre the Japanese. Suzaku still denies the story and argues that, even if it were true, Lelouch is still guilty as he did not use his Geass to stop Euphemia. However, Euphemia explains that he couldn't have used his Geass on her since he already used it on her at Kamine Island to order her to create the United States of Japan. Suzaku angrily replies that Lelouch admitted he caused the massacre, but an equally angry Euphemia replies that Lelouch only told Suzaku what he wanted to hear in order to protect Nunnally. Finally excepting Euphemia's story as the truth, Suzaku breaks down and laughs maniacally at his own failings. He cries out to the collective unconscious, telling it that millions of the souls within are dead because of him. He then asks if him still being alive is his punishment as he must continuously live with the weight of his sins. Suzaku falls to his knees and Euphemia takes him into her arms. She apologizes for making him suffer, but tells him that he had to know the truth. She assures him that there is still good he can do since he is still alive. She also points out that Suzaku gave Lelouch a second chance at life. Suzaku argues that it wasn't his intention, but Euphemia says she knows that Suzaku is happy for him. Suddenly, C.C. collapses and the scenery of the meadow begins to disappear. C.C. explains that she has reached her limit and she can no longer sustain Euphemia's consciousness. As Euphemia disappears before his eyes, Suzaku desperately claims that Euphemia can come back once C.C. recovers. However, Euphemia tells Suzaku that he must move on and continue his life in the living world. The two tearfully embrace one last time and Euphemia dissipates in Suzaku's arms. C.C. attempts to apologize, but Suzaku simply tells her that, once she recovers, there is one more person he wants her to summon. A few hours later, Suzaku is speaking with the summoned Jeremiah and showing him pictures of his daughter Jeraldine. From a distance, C.C., Euphemia, and Shirley watch the exchange as C.C. explains to the others who Jeremiah is. Once the two are done, C.C. sends Jeremiah back into the collective unconscious. Suzaku constructs a small grave-like monument. C.C. approaches him and asks if it's a grave for Euphemia, but Suzaku replies that it is a grave for his past self as he is now ready to move on. Suzaku asks C.C. once more if anyone will be able to get into C's World and she assures him that no one will since there are no more codes or Geasses in the world. With that Suzaku takes his leave. C.C. welcomes him to come back any time, but Suzaku replies that the next time he comes to C's World he will likely be dead. Once Suzaku leaves, Euphemia and Shirley approach C.C., acknowledging that they had lied about C.C. only being able to summon them for a limited time. Shirley comments that she is glad she only had to tell the truth, but also feels guilty for their deception of Suzaku. C.C. remarks that lying is a common practice for her, but Euphemia must be suffering for having to lie to the man she loved. As she picks up the pen from Suzaku's grave, Euphemia thanks C.C. and Shirley for their help and says that the world has become a better place due to Lelouch and C.C.'s lies and that Suzaku will surely return to being the beloved knight she once knew. Back on Kamine Island, Suzaku awakens next to his Lancern and is met by Gino and Amanda. He asks them how long they've been there and they reply they've been looking for him for the last three days. Suzaku then calls Nunnally who immediately berates him for being gone so long. However, before Suzaku can explain the matter, Nunnally informs him about the disappearances at the Pendragon crater and orders him to go there with Gino and Amanda. Gino beomes excited at the prospect, but Suzaku, knowing the danger, tells him they must go back their base and mobilize all available forces.